Talk:Mavi Attire Set
Separate Pages Can I just ask, why the fuck would someone separate this page into three, when all the information was there on one page? Is this another one of those retarded formats that someone has decided should be the same for all job pages, but chosen the harder of them to read instead of the easier one? I'm changing it back, because that's just retarded. --Blazza 09:35, November 29, 2010 (UTC) I changed the page to comply with the standard page format the wiki seems to use for equipment sets. The page format you're using is more akin to a comparison page. And quite frankly, your post here was just plain rude. -Aranai 21:36, November 29, 2010 (UTC) So why not add the comparison page? Seriously. Wiki has just gone continually down hill lately with strict formatting guides being put in place in front of common sense. I understand that what I've changed it back to is a comparison page, and hey, maybe it's just me, but that seems to be the best way to look at them no? If anyone can explain how it's easier to look on three pages for information rather than one then I'll concede that the current format makes sense though --Blazza 18:30, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Well it makes sense to me that viewing the Mavi Attire Set page would only show the single tier of armor rather than the +1 or +2. Comparison page is quicker yes, but that's NOT the title of this article. I personally would rather have three different armor pages and a comparison page for those times I'd actually want to see all three sets. What is the harm of following format then going above and beyond? It's not like wiki is going to punch you in the sack for making another page to combine the three set pages together. Make the comparison page and just put links on the original set pages if it's that big of a deal for you. it's just code. Zetsugan 21:50, November 30, 2010 (UTC) It's ugly and tough to read with all 3 sets on one page. And not even complete :P separate pages please --Defiledsickness And here's my issue with separating it. Someone has taken the complete sets off this page to put into their respective +1 and +2 pages, except they didn't finish the job. So now we have info on the lolNQ set, and the +2 set, but the info on the +1 set that WAS on this page can now only be found in the edit history of this page. If it's ugly and incomplete, splitting it onto three pages changes nothing, just tweak the formatting and fill in the missing information. I added the +1 and +2 hands/body onto this page because I got an update e-mail about it and someone had done it completely wrong, and now half of it has been deleted. This is exactly why I very rarely bother updating the wiki anymore. --Blazza 05:42, December 10, 2010 (UTC) * Calm down, everyone. Keep in mind that a wiki is a public source of information, not a personal databank. It should follow conventions in order to be consistent for everyone. Each item and set should have its own page that follows a format used by similar articles. If you want comparison pages, etc, feel free to make them separately. Also, keep in mind that people like me view this wiki on an iPhone or similar device while playing the game, so too much information piled on one page can be detrimental. If anything gets vandalized, you can always choose Undo on the article's History tab. Worst case scenario (potential edit war, etc): contact Tahngarthor or another admin. -- 16:28, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Set Name * All standard armor sets are named after the body piece (ex: Hydra Haubert Set). Shouldn't this one be named Mavi Mintan Set? -- 16:01, December 16, 2010 (UTC) * Cancelled that idea. -- 22:03, December 28, 2010 (UTC)